


It's Lemon Time with Everyone Else!

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: It's a spin off of Lemon Time with Finn, except it's with everyone else. Written by me (Atomsk the Pirate King) and Twilight Master Emerald and we may have a guest writer helping us with the story. No Flames please (Especially negative reviews). Constructive criticism is welcome.





	It's Lemon Time with Everyone Else!

**The scene fades in to show three people on some kind of fancy stage while one, who had brown hair, a trench coat, some kind of black shirt and cargo jeans had a wide grin on his face when he looked to the readers and said this with a happy tone to his voice.**

"**Hello dear readers, and to those who do not know me and start out with this story, I am TME, and welcome to another Co-op story with Atomsk and myself... but with a twist, you see this story doesn't just have two people controlling how the story goes… but three people… Atomsk, do you want to do the honors of introducing our new Author co-host? The spotlight is on you for this one." TME said while he made the spotlight move to the second person on stage to reveal the person named Atomsk while TME stepped back to give him some screen time.**

**Atomsk, who seems to be wearing grey jeans and a hooded jacket with a logo of some kind, grins before he spoke up.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, our new Author co-host is someone you're all familiar with. He brings the crazy to your troubled love… my good friend… yugiohfan163 everyone!" Atomsk announced before moving the spotlight to Yugi.**

"**Wazzup!" called out a figure who looked like a complete black cloak covered figure. "Ordinarily I go by Yui, but you all are in for a treat, since now is when I show another look to me." he grabbed at his chest and yanked the cloak off, revealing an ordinary teen with short black hair, glasses, while wearing a white t-shirt that said 'I heart Yugioh' on it, with tan pants.**

"**I see, well welcome Yugi, mind telling the readers a couple stories as advertisement?, we do try and help with spreading good fanfic stories to others." TME said while he walked next to Yugi and passed a microphone to him so the readers could hear Yugi better.**

"**Sure thing. First up, review and check out my Crazy Trouble with Love series. I mean come on people, I've only got seven going on, and there's more where that came from! Second, if you want one of the best crossovers involving Naruto and the Anarchy sisters, check out The Demonic Trio one AND two!"**

**TME nods at that before he looked to the readers and said this when he made another Microphone.**

"**Great, I read a few stories myself and while a bit short compared to mine and Atomsk's work, I am a big fan, but it has been a while so I'll need to reread some of them, but I think my favorite off the top of my head is the Sly Cooper one with Sly and Mz. Ruby, thankfully she didn't have her usual body for that one so I appreciate the story itself when you made the duo be a really nice couple." TME said while he bowed to Yugi for a moment.**

"**Indeed Yugi. You have made some great chapters. And don't forget I also have a hand in those as well." Atomsk said as he smirked with crossed arms.**

"**Oh obviously. What? You saying I'm two timing you? You think I'm backstabbing you?" asked Yugi raising his fists. "Dems fighting words!"**

"**Ladies, ladies, please save the energy for the story, remember we got readers here just waiting for the sexy story to be, I mean what is the point in us fighting? Besides, with the three of us working together, we should get more done then we ever had before alone and even with Atomsk and I together, All for one, one for all, that type of stuff remember?" TME said while he got between the two with a grin on his face while he gestured for Atomsk and Yugi to look at the readers who were looking at them.**

"**Well one point is I get the chance to kick butt without using my powers, but fair enough." shrugged Yugi before clearing his throat. "I'd use some cheesy catchphrase to get us started, but...this is more their show, I'm more of a guest and don't wanna take away their glory."**

"**Nonsense, we all have equal parts to play here, to the readers who are wondering what I mean, we each have a personal character in each chapter to control, and this is an example, but if the pairing is as simple as Finn, Bubblegum, and Phoebe, then one of us would control one person each, and since this is an example, Atomsk would most likely have Finn or Phoebe, I would have Phoebe or Bubblegum, and Yugi here would have one of the three himself, depends on who is decided but to keep things fair, once the story starts, we stick with that character, right you two? No arguments on who we picked out for this chapter? No changed minds?" TME said while he glanced at Yugi and Atomsk to see if they had second thoughts on the picked out characters that they had.**

"**As the men who yelled out when falling over a cliff, I regret nothing!" yelled Yugi.**

**TME sweatdrops before he said this when he shook his head.**

"**Wow, that's an old reference, then again by the time this chapter was started, I just turned 26 so I guess I am getting close to the middle age area in a few years time, but until then I'll still be writing stories no matter what, any second thoughts on your end Atomsk?" TME said while he looked at Atomsk.**

"**Nope. I'm 26 as well and will keep writing as long as I need to."**

"**Then what are we waiting for? Let's give the people what they came for!" cheered Yugi with the readers following.**

"**It's time to… w-w-w-w-WRITE!" Atomsk shouts.**

"***Sweatdrop*... right… anyway this story officially starts out in the Candy Kingdom with Marceline and Bubblegum having an interesting conversation…" TME said while the scene shifts to the Candy Kingdom Castle.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum, Marceline**

The scene showed the Candy kingdom and things looked normal for the most part, however the camera went to the Castle where a certain Candy Princess was trying to convince a certain Vampire Queen to do a certain mission for her.

"Please Marceline, it's really important for you to do this."

"Oh please Bonnie, why ask me to do this instead of a Banana guard or Pepbutt? I mean I'm no negotiator, but why ask me to go check in on Lizard Princess in the first place? You didn't really go into much detail aside from her missing a few princess meetings." Marceline said while she gave Bubblegum a raised eyebrow when something didn't add up to her for many reasons.

"It's not about negotiations, it's more like going over to see what's wrong? I've tried getting in contact with her for the past month for an explanation, but so far I've gotten diddly squat. I'd go myself, but I need to do manual repair for the Gumball Guardians and can't find the time."

"What about Finn?, The guy would love to do anything for you since he's a friend who wouldn't deny you anything." Marceline said when she points out Finn, but where was he anyway? She didn't seem him anywhere near the castle.

"I'd love to, but the thing is, I haven't been able to get in contact with him either. I even tried sending Peppermint Butler over, but he was nowhere at his house, so I imagine he's off on an adventure and I can't drop this on him when he might be in a dangerous situation."

Marceline in turn facepalmed when she realized things were getting more and more annoying right now for her… but she did have one idea to use.

Marceline then grins oddly enough before she says this to the Gum based princess.

"Alright Bonnie, I'll do it… however… considering you and I are dating… I want to make one request when I get back and you can't decline… consider it a thing I always wanted to try in bed and you never would let me… agree and I'll check in on Lizard princess for you." Marceline said while she floats around Bubblegum and placed an arm around her to keep her from running off or something since this favor… did really mess with Bubblegum since Marceline had been asking for this for awhile.

Bonnie turned a brighter pink color hearing that and let out a deep sigh. "Let's just say I'll consider it, provided you can get a clear idea on just why Lizard Princess is occupied."

"Great… but just to let you know Bonnie… I'm technically doing this for free you know… so I do expect a little something in return... I'm not going to be like Finn who expects just compliments… I'm expecting some serious tier 15 action and if you don't give it, I may get it from Lizard princess… hehe… glad I'm undead or I could have knocked up any lady long ago, gotta love shapeshifting… anyway, better keep that ass trained… because when I get back… better expect a monster sized, monster formed me… but if not, well… better expect a possible three way later with Lizard and me since I'm not doing this for free." Marceline said before she kissed Bubblegum on the lips and pulled away before laughing when she morphed into a small bat, grabbed her sun hat for shade, and flew out of the room before Bubblegum could react.

Said princess groaned and shook her head. "At least she doesn't get into the habit of teasing me twenty four seven, I'd never get any work done around here with that."

The scene then went to Marceline a few minutes later and was flying through the air at a decent speed while she had this thought.

"_Still… I wonder what's keeping Lizard Princess… heard she's normally a stickler for the rules and shows up for the meetings… hmm… well I'll find out later and… wait… is that Jake?" _Marceline tried to think before her thought process was broken when she saw the large shapeshifting canine, looked to be in his giant form to travel quickly, wonder what was up.

Jake was seen huffing as he was running for some unknown reason though judging from the direction, the magical canine seems to be heading towards the tree fort.

Marceline in turn chuckles before she flys over Jake and said this while she made sure her hat hid her body.

"Hey Jake, what's the rush?" Marceline said while she lowered so that she sat on his head.

Jake stopped running after hearing Marceline's voice before he spoke up. "O-Oh Marceline... I-I didn't see you there." He said before taking a few breaths.

Marceline shrugged before she spoke up after she made sure she was comfy on Jake's head.

"Well I try and be stealthy when I can, what's the rush anyway?, I'm on my way to Lizard Princesses place since she hasn't appeared for a few meetings as a favor to Bonnie that I plan to have her pay back in one way or another." Marceline said when she grins from the ideas that formed in her head.

Jake blinks a few times before blushing brightly as he gets where Marceline was going with before he said this.

"I-I see… well I'm just going back to treefort to rest since I just finished a mission for Finn."

"I see, well I don't want to cause issues so why don't I just leave and let you nap or something, I got a favor to get anyway so I won't cause you much issue for now..." Marceline cryptically said in a scary way before she got ready to fly off towards Lizard Princesses place.

Jake was a bit silent for a moment before he said this.

"Actually… maybe I'll come with you."

Marceline blinked a few times before she chuckles and said this to the shape shifter.

"Alright, but just to let you know, this is Lizard Princess we're talking about, so better expect her to be scaly and what not, and considering she hasn't been to the last few meetings, things may not be too good for her." Marceline said before she waits for Jake's response.

Jake blinked a few times before he gulped and said this.

"I-I'll take my chances. You might need back up just in case."

Marceline chuckles at that before she said this.

"Well better shrink down then, I'll fly us there and you can get a nap in so win win right?" Marceline said while she gave Jake a fanged grin.

Jake was able to finish catching his breath before he starts to shrink down to his normal size self.

A moment later, Jake shrank down further till he was palm sized and Marceline picked him up and placed him under her hat to rest before she starts flying towards Lizard Princesses home.

Jake was able to get comfortable on Marceline's head before he starts to take a little nap.

The scene then went to Lizard Princess's kingdom quite a bit later with Marceline, and by Proxy Jake, seeing a blush inducing scene when they got to the throne room and Jake returned to his normal size and Marceline back in her human form.

The Lizard Princess was currently groaning and fidgeting while in her throne while looking a little flushed, while wearing her underwear out in the open.

Honestly Marceline was in a rare stunned state when she didn't see this one coming, she even saw some guards around the place in similar states, either alone or with a lover and wondered what in the Nightosphere was going on.

Jake's eyes widen in surprise as he blushed a bit brightly from seeing a princess in her undergarments before he averts his eyes.

Marceline then decided to just rip the bandage off so to speak when she cleared her throat to get Lizard Princesses attention and said this.

"Hey… uh… Lizard Princess?, sorry if we got here at a bad time… just uh… well… normally I'm all for fun but this is surprising even for me." Marceline said before she waits to see if Lizard Princess was even listening to her.

The princess let out a low hiss before opening her eyes and jumped. "Oh! SSSSorry about that, I didn't hear anyone come in, what with...thissss." she nodded to the others.

"Well… Jake and I can see that… just what is going on?, you never appeared for the last few princess meetings and Bonnie sent me here to find things out and Jake tagged along, are you guys in some kind of heat or something?" Marceline said while she looked around, some guards were even screwing some maids in some corners which made Marceline blush a bit since the guards were really intense with their actions, really made Marceline wish she had something that did that to her, Bonnie was good but she was more of the submissive type in the bedroom.

Jake was blushing brightly as he looked at the guards having fun.

"Well yesss and no." she replied while poking her fingers together. "You sssee, this is sssomething that happens every few yearsss, where me and my people go into a brief period of intenssse lussst."

"I see… and does it last for nearly a few months?, Bonnie and the others were worried for you after all." Marceline said while she crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"Heh, sssorry. I guesssss I lossst track of time. That tendsss to happen if we really get into it. Of courssse, this is actually a firssst for me."

Marceline blinked a few times at that before she said this.

"Wow… so… you're a virgin?, or is this just a thing that happens whether you have sex or not?" Marceline asked to clarify things.

Jake blinked when he heard that before telling this to Marceline.

"Uh, Marceline I don't think you should ask something. Could be personal."

"As personal as seeing an orgy around you?" Marceline said while she gave Jake a half lidded look.

Jake sweat drops since they are in room with everyone having sex before the magical canine decides to stay quiet for the time being.

"If you two wisssh to join, you're more than welcome to."

Marceline blinked once while she registered the question and looked at Lizard Princess with a surprised look on her face before looking at Jake to see if she heard what she just heard.

Jake was flabbergasted when he heard that before asking Lizard Princess this.

"Y-You serious?"

"Yesss, but… you mussst assisssst me firssst."

Marceline was really surprised by that before she said this.

"Well… not that its not tempting, but Jake and I have people we're with, not sure how Lady would feel if Jake did anything here and while I'm sure Bonnie will understand since I could bring you to her for some interesting fun, she is worried about you, give me a sec so I can give Bonnie a call real quick?, though I am wondering what Lady will say to Jake when he gives her the call hehehe…" Marceline said while she looked at Jake with an amused look on her face.

Jake paled when he thought about Lady before Jake said this.

"This isn't funny Marceline. Lady will flip if she found out what's happening and every one knows that a angry rainicorn is not a good thing."

"True, but I'm sure I can talk her into at least consider letting you have some fun, mind calling her so I can talk with her?... trust me, this is to fun for me to mess up before I get some action." Marceline said while she grins at Jake while she had an amused look in her eyes.

"Hold on now. What makes you think I want to be in this?" Jake asked since he didn't agree to Lizard Princess's proposal.

"Oh I don't know… maybe that you owe me one… I heard from Finn a bit ago… about my closet and scoping out the scene… seems I gave Finn a real eyeful thanks to you." Marceline said while she grins at Jakes reaction to hearing that.

Jake's eyes widen when he remembered being in Marceline's closet with Finn and they heard and… seen some personal things. He then sighs in defeat as he lowers his head before taking his cell phone and dialed Lady's number before passing it to Marceline.

Marceline chuckles when things were going her way and when she got the phone from Jake, she instantly brought it to her ear and waits for Lady to pick up.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Lady, its me Marceline... you busy right now?, I got something to ask and we may have some issues depending on how things go and I want to try and keep you calm about it." Marceline said while she grins at Jake before winking at him while she waits for Lady's response.

"**Oh? What is it?"**

"Well…" Marceline said before she starts explaining things to Lady about Lizard Princess and Bonnie's request, Jake joining and she and Jake finding out about what was going on in the kingdom and the reason for Lizard princess being missing before she said this so that she could finish up.

"... And Lizard Princess here pretty much invited us for some tier 15 action, I'm about to talk with Bonnie about it and Jake is worried you may get the wrong idea or jump the gun or something so I wanted to be the middle woman so to speak and ask if Jake can join in, before you get angry or something, I have two reasons as to why you should let Jake do this." Marceline said while she felt amused right now from the ideas that she had for later.

"**Oh? And just what are they?"**

"Simple really, one is that Jake owes me big time for a certain reason and lets just say it involved him and Finn in my house when I wasn't aware at the time, second is pretty simple in comparison, Jake is a shapeshifter so why not let him get some experience with more… kinky forms… that he can test out on Lizard Princess and possibly myself before he uses them on you, you got to admit that Jake could do much better in the bedroom, unless you've been holding out on those talks that we had in the past." Marceline said before she got a bit into a teasing mood near the end.

"**Hmmmm….."**

"How about this to help you agree, I'll do one thing for you no questions asked to let Jake do this, anywhere you want… in or out of the bedroom if you want to have some fun, I heard that Rainicorns can get pretty freaky after all." Marceline said while she really teased Lady now.

"**...alright, but if he knocks anyone up we're going to have a problem."**

Marceline chuckles before she said this to Lady.

"Great, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I know a few spells for that after all." Marceline said before she hung up the phone and said this to Jake when she tossed the phone to him.

"You got the green light to join in Jake." Marceline said while she watched the look on Jake's face while he fumbled a bit to catch his phone.

Jake's eyes widen when he heard that before saying this.

"S-Seriously?" He said with look which was obviously a disbelieving look.

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I got a sweet princess to call while you… warm up LP for me." Marceline said while she floats away for a bit to get some privacy.

"Do not be sssqueamisssh, do whatever you want." Lizard Princess said to Jake with a lustful look in her eyes.

Jake gulps a bit while feeling very nervous before thinking two words.

'_Oh boy.'_

Meanwhile with Marceline when she found an empty room… she took the Hologem that she had and dialed Bubblegum and waits for her to pick up.

After a few minutes it answered. "_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Bonnie, I'm in LP's throne room and well… seems her and her people are in some kind of pseudo heat cycle and LP hit her first one and invited me and Jake for a good time, I talked Lady into agreeing to let Jake join in so no worried on a pissed off Rainicorn, also got spells to prevent knock ups so yeah, anyway depending on how things go, I could bring LP to you later so we can have some threesome fun of our own but for now, I got a scaly princess to impress, though I did say I would at least ask if it was OK or not with you before I try anything." Marceline said while she looked at PB's image on the holo screen.

"_**Say what?!"**_

"Let me start from the top then and go slow…." Marceline said before she explained everything that happened from when they got to LP's place to here and now with Marceline saying this.

"...So like I said, Jake and I in a nutshell are about to have fun with LP and I'm calling you, being my girlfriend and all that, to let you know that LP invited me and Jake to have fun with her, I'm asking permission to see if I can join in, gotta have some respect for my girlfriend's choices right?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

"_**I...I'm just...that explains so much."**_

"Yup, though you OK Bonnie?, you seem off, can't really tell much when you blend in with the background thanks to this things shades of pink." Marceline said while she wondered why this thing could only work in various shades of one color.

"_**Look, I'll allow it, since you DID figure out what happened, just don't get any funny ideas."**_

"Why thank you Bonnie, Though what do you mean funny ideas?, all I was suggesting was bringing in LP for some three way fun since I know how much you like to be overpowered and all that." Marceline said with a teasing tone to her voice while she wiggled her eyebrows.

"_**I meant don't get any ideas about hooking up with her when I'm not around."**_ she pouted.

"Hehe, oh don't worry Bonnie, even if I do have some fun with her every now and then, I'll always come back to you since you are my favorite Gumdrop after all." Marceline said to really mess with Bubblegum with the cute nickname she was trying out.

Bonnie blushed hearing that before the call ended.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she turned to the door.

"Hehe… too easy to tease… now then, lets see how Jake and LP are doing." Marceline said to herself while exiting the room and saw a surprising sight when she got back when she saw that Jake, either from surprised or catched off guard, was on his back while LP sat on his face and really made him eat her out while she pets the top of his head, guess the call took longer then she though or LP worked fast..

Jake muffled a few times as he continues to lick Lizard Princess's folds with prestiged tongue work.

"Go on now, be a good dog and lick me all over."

Marceline chuckles at the sight before she used a quick spell on herself to prevent an unlikely knock up and one on Lizard princess to do the same thing before she cleared her throat to get the duo's attention.

Jake jolts when he heard that before he stops licking the reptile royal before looking to see Marceline standing, or in this case floating, in the room.

"Yesss?" asked the princess.

Marceline just grins before she shocked the duo when she shifted into a bat and her clothing fell to the floor before she returned to normal, completely in the nude and the duo saw her figure, she had wide hips, large C to D sized breasts with dark grey nipples and above her folds was pubic hair shaved or shifted to look like an iconic bat, all in all, Marceline grins at the duo's faces when they looked her up and down a few times after registering what just happened.

Jake blushes a bit brightly when he saw Marceline in the nude for the first time before he had this thought.

'_Whoa… I'm actually seeing Marceline in the nude and… she's not that bad. Now I know what Finn felt when he saw her before.'_

"Oooh, I like." hissed Lizard Princess.

Marceline chuckles before she said this when she approached the duo.

"So Princess, what's your first order or do you want this Queen to take charge." Marceline said while she licked her lips when she looked LP up and down.

"Go ahead and give thisss dog a little tassste."

Marceline grins at that before she looked to Jake before she said this in a teasing way.

"Hear that Jake, looks like your about to see how well this Vampiress loves to suck cock." Marceline said before she floats behind LP and knelt down so that she could get a good look at Jake's dick to see how big it was, Jake could shift the size so she wondered how big he made his dick.

Jake blushes brightly as he gulped before shifting his body a bit before he brought out his dick.

Surprisingly, stretching powers or not, it was an impressive size between 9 ½ or 10 inches long while the width was at least 3 inches. Even the knot was a bit big, being 5 inches in width thanks to the swelling it was having.

"Oh my Glob!" gasped LP with awe.

Marceline blinked a few times before blushing a bit though she did lick her lips when she saw how big Jake was after saying this.

"My my, Lady is one lucky Rainicorn if this your default state." Marceline said before she moved to grip Jake's dick and starts to stroke it to see how Jake would react, she wanted to see him squirm after all.

Jake shudders when he felt the Vampire Queen's hand on his dick before he groans a tiny bit from having it stroked.

Lizard Princess grinned before turning Jake's head and pressed their lips together.

Jake's eyes widen in shock since not only did he get kissed by LP but he was getting kissed by someone that's not his wife.

A moment later, Marceline licks her lips again before she leaned down and starts to lick the head of Jake's dick to see how it tastes before she opened her mouth wide and took half of his dick into her mouth before she really showed Jake how good her mouth was when her tongue lengthens and wrapped around his dick to please him while she bobbed her head quickly.

LP herself rubbed Jake's head while licking across his lips with her tongue.

Jake shudders from that before he surprisingly starts to enjoy this treatment which made the magical canine relax before he actually kissed LP back with his mouth open.

'_Good doggy.' _LP thought while she keeps the kiss up.

Marceline in turn, after she saw Jake kissing LP back, mentally chuckles before she used one hand on Jake's balls before fondling them while she surprised Jake by deep throating his dick and her lips bump into Jake's knot which showed she had no issue at all thanks to her undead nature and had no need to breath as well before she bobs her head quickly on the canine dick.

Jake muffly moans in LP's mouth as he kept kissing her before actually bringing his tongue in the Royal's mouth before he had this thought.

'_Wow… this feels… so good. Marcy's mouth is so wet and warm and who knew Lizard Princess's lips was smooth.' _He thought before he surprisingly brought one hand towards to LP's ass before rubbing it.

Said princess hissed into the kiss while rubbing her slit against his side and slid her tongue inside his mouth to rub against his own.

Jake was enjoying that feeling as he kept using his tongue to play with LP's tongue before he brought his other hand to Marceline's head before he actually petted her.

Marceline, though surprised by that, did put a bit more effort into her actions while she used her other hand to grip Jake's knot to really work him good while she looked to LP's tail and ass and mentally smirks before her hair moved behind LP without her knowing before her hair formed hands and they gripped LP's ass cheeks and starts to fondle them while the thumbs teased her asshole a little.

"Oh! You're a naughty little vampire." hissed LP while moving her ass closer to the hands.

Marceline chuckles before she had this thought when she keeps on using her hair hands to please LP's ass and asshole.

"_Lady, you have no idea what I have in mind for you later…"_ Marceline thought before she bobbed her mouth faster on Jake's dick while the one of the hair hands slipped a thumb into Lizard princesses asshole before the thumb shifts into a tentacle that wiggles in LP's ass.

Jake groans a few times from that action before he had his hand on Marceline's head again before saying this.

"C-Come on Marceline. Really go deep." He said before pushing Marceline's head down further on his dick.

Marceline was a bit surprised by that but had no issue with adjusting before she surprised Jake when she opened her mouth a bit wider thanks to her shapeshifting and fully took his dick into her mouth and down her throat, knot included as well before she really starts to bob her head up and down while making sure her tongue ran wild on the entire dick.

Jake finally let out a moan or two as his body shudders before saying this.

"Oh yeah! That's the stuff."

A moment later Jake stretch his fingers to Marceline's and LP's folds before he begins to finger them after sticking his fingers inside.

Marceline groans a bit from that before she doubled her efforts with the tentacle in LP's asshole and bobbing her head more on Jake's dick.

"Oh yesss! SSStir my assssss up!" hissed LP gritting her teeth.

Marceline in turn just felt amused from how Jake and LP was reacting and stepped things up when she surprisingly shape shifted two new arms and one went to really fondle Jake's balls while the other stretched and shifted into splitting into two new arms that went to fondle LP's breasts.

Though she did want to try one thing to surprise Jake when she formed a new arm that went to join the ball fondling for a moment before she shocked the shapeshifting K9 when she used that hand to poke and prod his ass for a moment so she could see how he would react to his prostate getting massaged.

Jake did jolt before groaning a bit loud from that action which caused him to finger the two royals's pussies hard.

LP moaned louder while feeling her pussy feel like it was flooding.

Marceline groans a bit before she doubled her efforts on pleasing Jake's dick before she got a mischievous look in her eyes when she slowly thrusts her fingers into Jake's ass and searched around for his prostate while the hair hands went wild with pleasing LP's breasts and ass.

Jake groans and moans a bit louder for a moment or so before he starts to feel his climax approaching however, he decides to use a bit of his stretching powers to hold it back so he can keep enjoying this pleasure.

"Oh Glob! I-I'm gonna lose it!" cried out LP.

Marceline then found Jake's prostate when she heard that ironically and decided to break Jake's hold on his orgasm when she used her finger to hit it again and again and bobbed her head faster and faster on his dick with slurping sounds while she keeps using her hands and tentacle on LP's breasts and ass before this happened…

Jake grinds his teeth before he groans loudly as he firmly held Marceline's head down before releasing a geyser of cum in her mouth.

"AHHHHH!" screamed LP before her juices came gushing out.

Marceline in turn was surprise by the amount that Jake fired but drank it nonetheless while she keeps fondling his balls and massaging his prostate while her hair hands and tentacle went to work to help make LP's orgasm stronger.

Jake groans as his orgasm last a bit longer for 26 seconds before he finally taps off.

LP herself groaned and felt her juices stop gushing out while her mind felt like mush.

Marceline in turn licked Jake's dick clean before she pulled her head away and said this to the duo while she gave them a lustful grin.

"So… how was my performance?" Marceline said while she recalled the extra body parts that vanished into her body.

"A….A….ma….zing…" LP got out with a wide smile.

Jake was panting a bit before he said this.

"Y-Your mouth was… a-awesome."

Marceline chuckles before she looked to LP and whispered this when she leaned next to her ear.

"_So… want to see how well my mouth can please that pussy of yours?... shapeshifting tongue as well so food for thought." _Marceline teasingly whispered before she pulled her head back for a moment while winking at LP.

"Oooh...I like that." grinned the princess while managing to catch her breath.

Marceline chuckles before she looked to Jake before she said this with a lustful tone.

"So Jake… while I please LP's pussy like no other… got a form or something that you can use to… well… try and pound my pussy in a way that I like?" Marceline teasingly said while she ran the tip of her finger on Jake's dick to get him worked up again.

Jake shudders from that touch which made his dick, which is erect again, twitch before Jake said this.

"S-Sure."

That's when he started to shapeshift into punk rocker look **(A/N: Like the one in "What was Missing" with the Door Lord, minus the pants)**.

Marceline blinked a few times at the form before she grins when the scene went to a couple minutes later with Lizard Princess laying on her back while Marceline, on all fours, ate her pussy and ass out aggressively with a second shapeshifted tongue added into the mix while Jake was fucking her pussy with vigor which made her moan and groan in a pleased way when she liked how aggressive he was trying to be.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yesss!" cried LP with the tongues wiggling around her holes like snakes.

Marceline in turn doubled her efforts to please LP before she twerks her hips which made it look like she was dancing a bit into Jake's thrusts.

Jake grunts and groans as he kept pounding Marceline's pussy hard with such gusto before he uses one had to smack Marceline's left ass cheek.

Marceline groans from that while her pussy tightened every time Jake slapped her ass before she wiggles her hips more to help Jake feel better while she looked to LP and had her tongues lengthen in her to really get her to feel good while she used a finger to rub LP's bud.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed LP with her own tongue hanging out while thrashing her head. "Oh yes! My holesss feel amazing!"

Marceline chuckles before she has the tongues thicken before Marceline pulled away while they thicken more till they looked like they were imitating dick before the two tongues thrust hard in and out of LP's pussy while Marceline keeps on rubbing LP's bud to help her pleasure reach new heights.

Jake felt very turned on from the sight which made him thrust and buck his hips even harder which caused his dick to go deeper into the Vampire Queen's pussy as Jake kept smacking her ass.

Marceline keeps moaning from that while she surprised Jake a bit when she got a mischievous look in her eyes when her pussy tightened greatly all of a sudden which made Marceline grin a bit at Jake's reaction when he could barely move thanks to the tightness.

Jake groans from how tight Marceline's pussy was. He even felt his knot being stuck in there as well before he tries to resume pounding her pussy hard.

Marceline just keeps moaning and groaning while she let Jake do his own thing, however she didn't forget Lizard Princess when she formed bumps on her tongue before they shockingly start to spin left and right in her ass and pussy while they thrust in and out of her deeply and she could see how long and thick they were while Marceline grins at her reaction to fully realizing that Marceline was just using her and Jake as playthings right now.

"Oh Glob almighty! I can't hold it!" cried the princess after feeling the bumps and the speed of the spins.

Marceline just chuckles before she had them thrust twice as hard into the Princess's holes while she rubbed her bud more and more while she waits for her to finish.

"I'M CUMMING!" screamed the princess with her holes clenching around the tongues and her juices squirt on Marceline's face.

Jake kept pounding Marceline's pussy before he uses his stretching powers to hold back his climax again which made his knot grew a bit big.

Marceline in turn closed her eyes but enjoyed how tasty LP's juices were while she keeps tightening her pussy around Jake's dick and knot to really test his limits.

Jake grunt and groans from that as he continues to go all the way before the magical K9 leans down and grab holds of the Vampire Queen's breasts before squeezing them hard.

Marceline groans from that before her tongues pulled out of Lizard Princess's holes which left her and Jake alone for a moment so Marceline could focus on and finish Jake off next.

Said princess taking a moment to pant and watch the two with envy.

For a few minutes, Marceline keeps on letting Jake fuck her pussy and fondle her breasts before she starts to change things up when the inside of her pussy starts to reform and shift around Jake's dick so that it was massaging his entire dick and really focused on his Knot to have his control slip.

Jake shudders after feeling that before he tries to stay strong as his dick and knot kept pulsing.

Marceline just chuckles before she lets him keep going more and more with fucking her hard until…

Jake's control finally slipped as he couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer before he roars loudly after thrusting his dick one last time before Jake greatly flooded Marceline's pussy with his cum. Surprisingly, he could knock up any girl with that amount.

"Oh Fuck yes!" Marceline groans out while she enjoyed the creampie.

However thanks to Marceline's undead nature, unless something was done to take it away like taking her Vampire powers again, chances are getting her knocked up was just a low percentage and would take more than this to work, then again she did cast an Anti pregnancy spell on herself so that issue was taken care of while Lizard Princess who watched what was going on while Jake keeps filling Marceline up...

"Wow, I can't wait for that." she whispered while licking her lips.

Jake then came in Marceline for about 20 seconds before he tapped off with a groan and thanks to Marceline making her pussy wide enough for Jake's dick to be able to slide free with ease, she tightened herself back up after Jake fell onto his ass and returned to normal before Marceline looks at Lizard Princess with a grin on her face before she starts to walk up to her with a swing in her hips for some reason.

Jake panted for a bit as he tries to recover while watching Marceline walking up to LP.

"Now do I get a turn?" asked LP with a lustful look on her face.

Marceline however chuckles before she says this when she got in front of Lizard Princess.

"Maybe… but I want to hear you beg me for some fun… I have a… surprise for you but only if you play ball… understand?" Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice.

"Pleassse, I want to feel even better than I do now!" she begged without losing her grin.

"Hehe… well… I don't know…. Maybe if you… call me Mistress… I may reward that slutty body of yours with something very interesting…." Marceline said while she stopped in front of LP to see how she would react.

LP moved over near the vampire's feet and hugged them. "Pleassse missstressssss, pleasss give me it!"

Marceline chuckles while she shifts a part of her body out of LP's view before she said this.

"Good girl… take a look up to see your reward." Marceline said while she licked her lips from the pleasure to be.

LP did so before her eyes widened and jaw dropped while drooling.

Turns out… Marceline went all out when she shapeshifted a dick that was a shocking 12 inches in length and 4 in width, seems she wasn't going to hold back on fucking LP's brains out and showing who the top lover was in this threesome before she said this to a drooling LP..

"See something you like my dear pet?" Marceline said while she used a hand to swing her dick around a bit in a hypnotic kind of way over LP's head.

"Yesss…" she spoke while watching it in a daze. "It'sss ssso big."

"Well…. For you maybe… thanks to how kinky Bonnie is… let's just say that she can take one of my larger Monster forms that make this size seem small in comparison… but that talk is for later… for now… pick a way to please this throbbing cock of mind and I may consider to bring out one of my… smaller… but larger Monster sized forms." Marceline said with a wide lustful grin on her face while she gestured for LP to get up so she could work her magic.

LP licked her lips and moved up before grabbing the dick with both hands and didn't hesitate before sliding her mouth over the tip.

Marceline moans lustfully at that since it has been awhile before she looks down at LP and pets her head to show she was doing good for a start.

With that, LP started to slide her head up and down the dick as best as she could with her jaw managing to stretch out around the girth.

Marceline was really surprised by that and lets out a pleased moan while she pets LP's head to show that she was doing very good now while Jake at this time…

Jake was blushing brightly as he watched this display which made him get hard again before having this thought.

'_Whoa… even though Marcy has dick, it's pretty hot with the way Lizard Princess sucks her dick and speaking of hot, I still can't believe I get to do this with two beautiful royals.'_

Marceline then looked at Jake before she says this with a grin on her face.

"Hey Jake… LP's ass is wide open for a fucking, so why not spit roast her on our cocks, better bring in the biggest size you got since it looks like our Lizard princess here is a real slut it seems." Marceline said while she looked down and saw the look on LP's face when she made her choke on her dick a few times but all in all, let LP do her own thing.

Jake blinked for a second but the sight of LP's ass was indeed inviting.

So once Jake had recovered enough energy, he starts shapeshifting to look like his Gut Grinder form which is bigger but no too large.

His dick was also increased as well to match Marceline's size which made Marceline grin before she looked down at LP to see the look on her face when she realized she was about to be fucked by two monster sized dicks, or close to monster sized to work her up to it.

She grinned around Marceline's dick while reaching down to rub her pussy eagerly with anticipation.

Marceline chuckles at that before she looked to Jake and gave him the gesture to approach and have fun with LP's ass.

"Bring that cock over here Jake and show this Princess how much of a monster lover that you are right now." Marceline said before she winked at Jake in a teasing way.

Jake blushes before he walk towards the duo before getting behind Lizard Princess.

He then grabbed her hips before Jake rubbed his dick at the entrance of LP's asshole.

'Oh Glob yes, stuff my backdoor!' she thought while licking around Marceline's dick.

Marceline shuddered from that before she gave Jake a nod to start.

Jake gulps before he starts pushing his dick inside Lizard Princess's asshole.

"Mmmm!" the princess let out while trying to get more of the dick in her mouth into her throat.

Marceline was a bit surprised by that before she chuckles and spoke to Jake.

"So Jake… considering her reaction… instead of holding back to let her adjust… why not go all out and destroy her ass and mouth?" Marceline said with a lustful tone to her voice before she just went ahead and gripped LP's hair and pulled her head and Marceline thrusts her hips with her demonic strength and low and behold, Lizard princess was forced to take all 12 inches of Marceline's dick from the get go and looked at LP to see how she would react to that sudden stuffing.

'AHHHHH!' she thought with a bulge forming in her throat.

Jake groans after finally hilting his dick before he gives LP's ass the best pounding of its life.

"MMMMM!" she let out while feeling the dick stretch out her stomach with ease.

Marceline then gripped LP's head with a tighter grip before she starts to thrust her hips which caused her dick to enter and exit LP's mouth and a few guards and women with them looked over and were surprised to see Jake and Marceline fucking LP like that and some got turned on by the display, especially with the look on LP's face while her juices flow to the ground.

Jake grunts and groans a few times as he gave LP's ass the works before he uses his stretching powers to make another hand from his back changing its shape to look like his dick.

That's when the magical K9 sent it straight to LP's pussy before he starts thrusting it hard.

"Mmmmm!" the princess let out with her mind turning to mush.

For a few minutes, 5 or so to be exact, Jake and Marceline keep on fucking LP without mercy while LP could feel Marceline and Jake getting close, Marceline did let LP breath a few times but all in all, didn't show any other mercy.

Jake grunts and groans as he continues to thrust his dick hard in LP's ass while making sure that her pussy gets the same treatment while Jake's climax approaches closer.

Marceline did the same with holding back while she thrusts her hips faster and faster to help build up her orgasm to serious heights.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned LP with each thrust with her tongue dangling out with each movement.

A minute later of intense thrusts, Marceline and Jake were oddly in sync with their orgasms which approached slowly before they both pulled their hips back and thrust forward once and fully hilt their dicks inside of LP's holes before they came hard into her, and thanks to Marceline and Jake's dicks plugging her mouth and ass, the semen had nowhere to go which caused LP's stomach to rapidly bloat till she looked a few months pregnant.

Jake grunts as he kept climaxing before he look at Marceline for a moment and did this unexpected move by stretching his arm around Marceline before he made her lean in before Jake practically smashed his lips on hers.

Marceline was indeed surprised by the action before she just went with it and kissed Jake back while LP in the meantime...

"Oooh….." she groaned while her legs twitched and felt sperm leaking out over Marceline and Jake's dicks and her pussy down on the ground.

Marceline and Jake then pulled away from the kiss before Marceline chuckles at their handiwork before she said this with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmmm… Hey Jake… think the princess here can go one last round?... I got enough in the tank to really give her pussy a gift she won't forget anytime soon… and if you like her ass… want to give her some DP action?... or really mix things up and get kinky by using our dicks on her pussy at the same time?" Marceline said with a lustful grin on her face after she pulled her dick out of LP's mouth so she could breath and what not which also allowed the Lizard Princess to cough up semen every now and then which got onto Marceline's legs a few times but she ignored it to see what Jake would think.

Jake blinked for a second before he grins and said this.

"Let's give her pussy the works."

Marceline grins at that before she looked to see how LP would react when she realized that she was about to get her pussy destroyed by two massive dicks at the same time now when Jake lifts her off his dick and semen flowed from it for a bit which made Jake stretch his legs wide apart to prevent any accidents.

"Give...me….more….cocks…" she let out.

Marceline chuckles before the scene went to a bit later with Jake and Marceline really getting into it when they forced their dicks inside of LP's pussy and were fucking her without holding back which caused two bulges to be seen that formed in her womb, honestly it was hard to say if her pussy would recover after a fucking like this when it's all over.

"GLOB! GLOB! GLOB! GLOB!" she screamed out with a smile.

"Hehe, Globs not doing this to you… WE ARE!" Marceline said before she yelled that last bit when she starts to use her super speed to bash and crash her way into LP's womb with such speed that her hips looked like it was blurring.

"YEAH!" Jake yelled as he made sure to speed up his thrusts as his dick hit LP's womb as well before Jake used one hand to smack Marceline's ass.

Marceline jolts from that but all in all it egged her on when she used more speed in her thrusts which caused LP to orgasm constantly now when her pussy just gave out on her and gave the duo what they want.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out with her eyes rolling into her head.

Marceline just chuckles before she looked to Jake and saw that he was getting close if the look on his face was any indication before Marceline decided to end this when she thrusts so fast that Jake was knocked onto his back with LP on top of him while Marceline was still in LP and still keeps on fucking her with 100% of her speed and power now, Marceline knew that simple sex wouldn't cut it with this woman now and she would come to her and Bonnie for that much needed release now… especially if the look on her face was any indication on her mental state right now.

Jake grunts and groans as he held onto his orgasm while thrusting his dick harder than ever as he looked at LP.

"NEED! SPERM!" she cried out while looking cross eyed.

Marceline didn't need to be told twice when a minute passed before she thrusts her hips forward and came hard right into LP's womb with such force, LP looked like she could go into labor with how much semen that was in her before it blasts out and onto the ground while the Vampire Queen ride out her monster level orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the princess let out while her own juices gushed out like a fountain.

Jake grinds his teeth for a second as he let out a geyser of cum before he brought his lips to LP's lips.

LP moaned and tried kissing back, but it was sloppy since her brain was feeling like mush.

For about 30 seconds, Jake and Marceline keep on cumming before they tapped off with grunts and groans, though Marceline still looked good to go, she blinked a few times when Jake looked exhausted and LP looked like she was knocked out now, or at least that's what she thought before she tried to get a closer look at LP's face… hell, she leaned in to make sure she was still breathing since she didn't want to accidentally kill her from how much pleasure the duo gave her, a mortal could only take so much before well… breaking fully.

And cue LP opening her eyes and groaning while looking dazed and confused.

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up to the princess.

"So LP… finally back to normal after that fuckathon that Jake and I gave you?" Marceline said while she wondered if that heated state caused her to act like that and wondered if her normal self was more… shy or something… hard to say when she never really interacted with her before now.

LP gave a slow nod while looking down at her belly and shuddered from feeling all the warm sperm.

Marceline chuckles before she says this when she poked the extended belly a few times.

"No worries about Knock ups, I used a spell to prevent that so we can have as much fun as we want, though you and Jake look to be down for the count right now and it looks like your guards and servants are turned on so unless you want another round as unlikely as it is, I might as well have a bit more fun with your subjects here before I go back to Bonnie's to let her know your back to normal again." Marceline said before she looked to the people watching her near the throne and winked at them with a lustful grin on her face.

Said people looked eager while LP turned her head and tried kissing Jake's cheek while hissing.

"Need MORE cock, now."

Marceline was surprised by that before she chuckles, looks to the guards and servants before she said this.

"Well you heard her everyone, those with dicks start fucking your princess and those without dicks get over here, I got a spell that allows the growth of a dick so better enjoy your slutty princess while you can… she's even asking for it after all so you're not breaking any rules… orders are orders after all." Marceline said before she pulled her dick free of LP's pussy and stretched while one guard, a pretty muscular looking one quickly walked forward and without even saying anything, just shoved his dick into LP's pussy and starts fucking away while Jake moved out of the way to recover while another guard quickly walked forward and just picked up LP with the guard in front of her doing the same before he slammed himself inside of her ass and the two guards fuck LP's ass and pussy without mercy before many others gather around her while Marceline moved around the room to give the females massive cocks that practically tripled the number in the room… all in all… every person was giving LP lustful looks while they had throbbing erections while Marceline went over to Jake and sat next to him so she could take a slight breather like he was doing.

Jake was panting a bit as he watched LP get gangbang which made the magical K9 get turned on which comically made his dick get hard.

Marceline looked over and saw that before she chuckles and had her dick vanish before she said this to Jake while she posed a bit next to him.

"Hehe… so Jake… think you can go another round if I do the work?" Marceline said while she used a finger to rub the tip of Jake's dick.

Jake shudders from that before he said this.

"Y-Yes."

Marceline grins before she easily had Jake lay on his back before she teasingly says this when she rubbed the tip of his dick on her folds.

"So how badly do you want to fuck this Vampire Queen's pussy?" Marceline teasingly said while she keeps on rubbing the head of his dick on her folds.

Jake shudders and groans for a bit before he said this.

"I wanna fuck your pussy so bad I be… willing to do anything."

Marceline grins before she says this.

"Well then… call me Mistress Marceline and I may consider it." Marceline teasingly said before licking her lips lustfully to egg Jake on.

Jake felt his dick twitch like it was telling him to do it before Jake said this.

"Please… Mistress Marceline."

Marceline just chuckles before she surprised Jake when she dropped down onto his dick and it fully impaling her pussy but aside from her grin widening, she didn't show anything like discomfort before she starts to ride him aggressively.

Jake groans a bit loudly as he starts to enjoy the feel of the Vampire Queen's pussy before Jake said this.

"O-Oh fuck Mistress! Your pussy is so awesome!"

"Hehe, like I don't know that, better brace yourself slave, I'm about to show you why I'm called the Queen here." Marceline said before she placed her hands behind her head and starts to actually move in a way like she was dancing while riding his dick while her feet were on the floor, it allowed Jake to feel every single part of Marceline's pussy while she worked him good.

Jake was moaning and groaning loudly from the pleasure and even though he wasn't moving his body, it didn't stop Jake from stretching his head towards Marceline's neck before he starts to kiss and surprisingly nibble on the bite marks.

Marceline moans from that before she rides Jake at a faster rate and could already feel him getting close again, granted he was tired from earlier so she didn't blame him for it but she did use a hair hand to fondle his balls expertly so he could have a seriously big orgasm.

Jake shudders before he starts pleasing Marceline's breasts and nipples in an erotic way as he stared at the Vampire Queen with lust.

Marceline moans from that before she gave Jake the same look while she rides his dick more and more while his knot got bigger and bigger until…

Jake groans before he said this.

"M-Mistress… I'm gonna blow. I know you used the spell but… please let me unload my kids into you."

Marceline blinked in surprise from that before she chuckles and said this.

"Hehe, well sure you can cum in me slave, just don't expect to see kids from me since I'm sure Bonnie would be pissed off to no end, same with Lady as well… so cum as much as you want and not worry about the consequences." Marceline said before she tightened her pussy on Jake's dick and to finish him off, slammed herself down and took his knot into her which finally set him off… hard.

Jake groans for a few more times before he finally hit his limit.

That's when he brought his head to Marceline's face and said this.

"T-Thank you Mistress." He said before he kissed the Vampire Queen's lips before Jake unleashed his load deep inside Marceline's pussy and womb.

Marceline moans loudly into the kiss while she could feel Jake's sperm rush into her in a vein attempt to knock her up which made her cum hard on Jake's dick which really starts to milk it for all he had now.

Jake moans in Marceline's mouth as he kept climaxing before he stretched his arms around Marceline to hug her close.

Marceline just let Jake do what he wants for now while she waits for him to finish cumming after she tapped off after 20 seconds.

Jake taps off a few seconds after before he separated his lips from Marceline's lips before speaking up.

"F-Fuck… Mistress… Y-You're so… h-hot."

Marceline chuckles at that before she said this when she looked Jake in the eyes.

"Hehe, I already know that but its nice to hear that Jake, you just rest up for now… looks like I got some company." Marceline said when she heard footsteps approaching and saw a few guards and servants, male and female with dicks approaching and they all looked turned on right now which made Marceline grin when the fun wasn't over for her yet.

That's when one of the guards asked this with a lust filled look.

"Room for more?" He asked as his dick twitched in excitement.

Marceline just grins before she looked to a few ladies before she says this.

"You two, keep Jake company and I'll show you some personal loving after I'm through satisfying all of these sexy lizard people." Marceline said while she carefully pulled herself off of Jake's dick and stood up before she starts walking to the guard that spoke with a lustful look in her eyes.

The guard grins while dick twitches again in excitement before he waits for Marceline to get close before he wrapped he strong arm around her before he brings the Vampire Queen closer to his chest while the guard's dick was between Marceline's legs which touched her folds.

Marceline grins before she used her floating powers to adjust herself so that the head of his dick was at her folds before she dropped down with a groan and took him all the way in her before she just starts to ride his dick before another guard just rushed over and just went for Marceline's ass which made her groan from the double penetration before she lets the guards fuck her to their heart's content.

While that was happening, two of the lady lizard maids came up to Jake with seductive smirks on their faces.

One of them went to kiss him on the lips while the other went to suck his dick before a third maid went to please his balls, all in all, they were doing their best to please Jake while he rests up.

Time then passed to much much later with many people laying here and there on the floor while only one couple was going strong, Marceline and LP, but it looked like LP was at her limit if the look on LP's face was any indication, after so many hours of fucking, it would do that to a person and Jake was knocked out with a few maids laying on his body and they had their dicks vanish so they could snuggle up to Jake's warm body.

Jake had very pleased look on his face while his arms draped around the sleeping lizard maids.

"That...was...the best." spoke LP with a hum.

Marceline in turn just chuckles for a moment before she says this when she slowly speeds up her thrusts.

"Well I gotta finish up here and go report to Bonnie, why don't I make you a deal… if you ever get into this heated state again, why not stop by the Candy Kingdom… could bring a few guards and servants if you want and we could show Bonnie how slutty you can be… and FYI… she can grow a cock as well so don't be surprised if I manage to talk her into joining and she summons it for you to choke on… she likes to try and test my limits so she can be a real sadists if she wants to be…" Marceline said before she got a strained look on her face while she keeps on fucking LP's pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! S-Sure, sounds great." she moaned with a smile. "We can even make it a kingdom wide orgy!"

Marceline chuckles before she says this to the Lizard Princess.

"Maybe, but got to make sure the children are gone for a bit first, hope you got plenty of babysitters because I may just convince Bonnie to let them stay with those babysitters for a few days while I fuck you into a sex coma again and again with Bonnie doing the same when I need a break… I bet you can't live without a cock in you now huh?" Marceline said before she thrusts harder and faster while the urge to cum was getting stronger and stronger.

"Ah! Yes! I want it all the time!" she cried out while orgasming over the dick.

Marceline then gave a loud growl when she thrusts as hard as she could into the princesses pussy.

"**Then take all of this and scream my name my pet!" **Marceline growled out before she gave LP the biggest creampie that LP had shockingly enough but thanks to the fact that only one dick was in her, the semen blasts out before it could cause LP's womb to grow.

"Ahhhh!" she let out with her tongue sticking out while going cross eyed.

A moment later, LP fell limp which showed that she finally passed out fully while Marceline sighs with relief when she tapped off 15 seconds later.

She then slowly pulled free of the Princesses pussy and saw more semen flow from her which made her chuckle before she says this to herself after she got her clothing from nearby.

"Hehe… wonder how Bonnie will react when I tell her this." Marceline said before she equipped everything while leaving Jake behind.

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Marceline**

When Marceline got back to the Candy Kingdom, and after a moment to shower when Marceline reeked of sex, Marceline was in Bubblegum's lab with the Candy princess while she was telling her story.

"...And then she passed out on me and I left, so if she stops by with a group of horny Lizard people, don't be surprised if some babysitters are called in case of a soon to be city wide orgy." Marceline said while she had a grin on her face, especially at Bubblegum's reaction to all that and LP may go for Marceline for the fucking of her life.

"You….and Jake...and…." the princess let out before sighing. "I never prepared myself mentally for something like that."

Marceline just laughed before she says this.

"Well at least LP will come for those meetings… maybe a day or two beforehand so you and I can get that lust out of her system, I mean did you know about her people's condition?, because when I first got there with Jake, it was a full blown orgy." Marceline said while she reclined in the air with a relaxed look on her face.

"As long as the whole land of Ooo doesn't wind up like that, I suppose I can lend a hand to help her."

Marceline grins before she says this. "Great, I'll give her a call later so I ca-!" Marceline said before Peppermint Butler rushed in with a unsettled look on his face.

"M-Milady… L-Lizard P-Princess… is h-here… a-asking for… M-Miss Abadeer… a-and yourself… h-has a massive group of lizardfolk w-with her…" Peppermint Butler said before Marceline nervously chuckles at the look that Bubblegum gave her.

"Did you know she was going to show up right this minute?" Bubblegum said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well after the fuckathon we went through, I thought she was back to normal, I mean I outfucked everyone there so I'm surprised she's walking now, guess Lizardfolk are quick in getting back up for more." Marceline said before shrugging her shoulders when she was genuinely surprised right now which showed that even Marceline didn't see this one coming.

Bubblegum facepalmed and groaned. "Peppermint Butler, let them know we'll be out in a few minutes."

"Y-Yeah… though I'm not with her, expect me to be flying fast and far until Bonnie cools down." Marceline said while she leaned away from Bubblegum for a moment when she could tell she was about to get a loud lecture right now before Peppermint Butler ran out of the room before it could happen.

After one virbel chew out from Bubblegum, Marceline and Bubblegum were going to the throne room while Bubblegum had a hard time looking Marceline in the eyes since this could risk her entire kingdom's image before the duo found themselves in the throne room and they saw Lizard Princess and plenty of armored guards and servants in the room, and all of them had grins on their faces when they saw Marceline who waved back with a nervous grin on her face before glancing at Bubblegum to see how she would react.

"Welcome Lizard Princess." she spoke with a nod. "I welcome you to my Candy Kingdom."

"Yeah… Hey LP, how was the trip?, I'm honestly surprised to see you all up and about after what happened… though speaking of which, what happened with Jake?" Marceline asked when she didn't see the yellow dog with the group.

"He's currently resting in my room and being tended to my servants since he was very exhausted." she replied before walking towards Bubblegum with a smile.

Marceline was a bit confused by that before she saw the Lizard princess say this to Bubblegum.

"Thank you for sending Marceline to my kingdom your highness… and for the fun that we had…" Lizard Princess said before she surprised Bubblegum and Marceline when she flat out hugged Bubblegum and kissed her on the lips which made Marceline's eyes widen from the bold move.

"Mmm!" Bubblegum let out before LP pulled back with the candy princess who had wide eyed.

"Hehe… so Bubblegum… since were here… mind if my people and I have plenty of fun in your kingdom?, I promise that no kids will be scarred and have plenty of baby sitters at the ready… besides… take a look at my hand picked guards and tell me that they don't look delicious… you can even give them a test run before deciding to let your citizens in on the fun..." LP said while her guards loincloths were moved aside by each guard who had fanged grins while their massive dicks were on display for Bubblegum to see.

Her jaw dropped with Marceline giving out a whistle.

Lizard princess then whispered this to Bubblegum.

"In the meantime, I'll be having fun with Marceline… if you want to object, go ahead, but tell me that my men here don't interest you… though from the smell from you… you love the sight…" LP said before she looked to her men and said this.

"Everyone… have fun with the princess and show her how loving we are… I'll… be busy with Marceline here." LP said before she looked to Marceline with a lustful look in her eyes.

Bubblegum gulped seeing the dicks while finding her groin starting to get moist.

LP then said this to the Candy Princess.

"Though since we are guests… want me to please you first before I do anything else?... my guards can give Marceline some company if you want some one on one with me." LP said while she surprised Bubblegum when she starts stripping in front of the Candy Princess in a strip tease kind of way which showed off every inch of her body to the princess.

"Well….aw what the hay, sure." she relented after she blushed brightly at LP's body.

Marceline blinked in shock from that before she said this to Bubblegum.

"You sure Bonnie?, I mean you seemed pretty against it earlier." Marceline said when she wondered what changed Bubblegum's mind.

"At this point it'd be rude NOT to go with the flow." Bubblegum said with a shrug of her shoulders since she couldn't think of a polite way to decline.

"Well… if you're sure…" Marceline said before she looked at the guards who grin at her before Marceline says this to Bubblegum.

"Though be careful Bonnie, she was able to last the longest here in that orgy I was talking about and kept fucking till she fainted, so better bring your A game while I take her guards and servants… come on ladies and gentlemen, time to get reacquainted." Marceline said before she starts to lead everyone out of the throne room which left Bubblegum with LP who grins at Bubblegum while she slowly walked up to her with a swing of her hips.

The princess stared at the princess with a blush while slightly licking her lips.

The scene then fades to black with Bubblegum's cries of pleasure and for the next few days in the Candy Kingdom, they keep going while the scene fades to black fully.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Yugi alone on stage while Atomsk was nowhere in sight before TME spoke up to get the readers attention after he waved to them.**

"**Hello everyone and hope you all enjoyed the work between Yugi, Atomsk, and I… Atomsk is not here right now for personal reasons in real life and couldn't make it for the moment and he gave us the go ahead to deal with the outro ourselves, want to say a few things Yugi about the story itself before we end this?" TME asked while he looked to Yugi.**

"**Goat's milk is the solution for everything! Burritos are the secret to life! Obey the geckos!" he yelled out before taking a deep breath. "Ok, that should do."**

**TME just looked at Yugi for a moment in stunned silence before he said this.**

"**Oh...kayyy… didn't see that one coming, but I guess I should end this now before Yugi gets physical or something… anyway hope you all like the story, see you next time if there is ever another triple tag team story, also as a last minute thing, Yugi and I are tag teaming a story about Finn X Me-Mow X Phoebe, consider this some advertisement on this end, now for real, see you all next time." TME said before he starts walking away from Yugi before going for a full on sprint.**

"**And now for my one man show." he grinned before putting a top hat on while pulling out a cane and started dancing. "Hello my baby, hello my baby hello my ragtime gal~"**

**TME then walked back on stage with a half lidded look on his face, summoned a hook like cane and starts to drag Yugi away while saying this.**

"**Come on man… this is where the readers expect us to leave, at least for Atomsk and I, not sure about you but still…" TME said while he keeps walking while he dragged Yugi off stage while the scene slowly fades to black.**


End file.
